


Day 3: Trust

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, References to Drugs, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge Day 3Sensory Deprivation





	Day 3: Trust

Troy had a strange look in his eyes. That wasn’t unusual, though, Troy always had a strange look in his eye, and it always meant that he was planning something. If Nick hadn’t been completely and totally baked, he would have remembered that. As it was, he just watched as his friend moved closer, invading his personal space. Not that there had ever been any such boundaries as ‘personal space’ between them.

“Do you trust me, Nick?”

Just last week, Nick would have said no. He would have shaken his head at Troy, because how could he possibly trust someone like that? But he knew the truth now. He was just as screwed up as Troy was, they were both sick, twisted individuals, and they were a perfect match.

Also, he was high as a kite, they both were, and he was covered in blood after killing at least a hundred walking dead people, they both were, and rules didn’t apply to them anymore. So he shrugged.

“Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed, on your back.”

Grinning, Nick did as he was told. Even this made sense, when it was just the two of them. Everything in this fucked up world made sense when they were alone together. Again, if his mind had been clear, he probably would have stopped to think about why that was, why Troy was becoming more important to him than his own mother and sister, why he trusted this man, that he had known barely a month, more than his own family.

And then, Troy put a blindfold over his eyes. He leaned in close, his lips dancing over Nick’s ear.

“Do you trust me, Nicky?”

This was a new aspect of their relationship, even though it had been in the back of Nick’s mind for quite some time, just like he knew it had been with Troy. Neither one of them had actually made a move, though, the timing just never seemed right, and the tension between them remained present, but muted. So was this the night it all changed? Would they regret it in the morning? Was it just because of the buzz from all that killing, or was it something that ran much deeper? Nick tried to get his mind to work long enough to ask himself if he was ready for this, but logic had left town hours ago.

“Why don’t you make me trust you?” he asked. He couldn’t see anything, the world was black around him, and yet, somehow, he thought he could see colors, bright and welcoming. He could see Troy smiling, even though he couldn’t actually see him. He didn’t need vision to know that he was smiling, he could hear it.

He jumped at the first touch of something wet on his naked skin, and he gasped when he realized what it was.

Troy was cleaning off the blood! Slowly and purposefully, like a mother tending to her child, he moved the wet cloth over Nick’s body and all Nick could do was gasp, because it felt like all his other senses were heightened when he lost his vision, and he could feel everything that happened twenty times stronger than he would have.

He was being cleansed! Reborn! Because of Troy!

The sensations went straight to his dick, and by the time Troy started working on his groin, Nick was fully erect, and he couldn’t care less. He could feel Troy’s eyes on him, on his hard dick, and it made everything even more intense. Nick had a feeling that he would shoot the very second that Troy touched him.

He didn’t! When he felt a hand on his dick, he groaned, but he didn’t cum. And somewhere, in the back of his mind, he realized that he wasn’t even entirely sure that it was Troy doing this to him. Had the little psycho invited someone else to play? Was it a man or a woman? More than one? Troy was a sociopath, could Nick really trust him?

Nick smiled to himself as the hand started jerking him off, slow, but determined. They had escaped certain death together, they had fought together. They had killed together! There was no one else in the world either one of them could trust. They were bonded for life.

He reached out with one hand to touch Troy, to feel him move under his fingers, but Troy took his wrist in a steel grip.

“Don’t make me tie you down, Nicky!”

But that sounded way too good and Nick wasn’t one to pass up on a good thing becoming better, so he teasingly started lifting his other hand as well, waving the fingers at Troy.

“Go ahead!”

The hand on his dick had stopped and then, it was gone and there was movement, Nick wasn’t entirely sure, but it sounded like Troy was looking for something, and then he heard the unmistakable sound of a shirt being torn to shreds. Troy was actually going to do it. Nick could barely stop himself from moaning at the thought and he moved both his arms over his head, waiting patiently for Troy.

Having his hands tied together did something to Nick and he was so hard by now that he was leaking pre-cum, ruining the bed. Not being able to see was one thing, not being able to touch put him in a state of submission. He knew that by doing this, he was essentially giving all control, all the power, to Troy. Any other time, before the world turned to shit and dead people started walking the streets, Nick would never have agreed to this. He would never give someone like Troy the time of day, and most certainly not his trust. And now, he was giving everything he had to the young man, his very soul, even. 

Because he knew that Troy would do the same for him. They were two halves of one whole, only able to function properly when they were together.

Then, Troy’s voice was back in his ear.

“We’re gonna play a game now, Nick! We’re gonna play… How many times can we make you cum in one night?”

Nick groaned in anticipation. He had a feeling that this was going to be a very long, very interesting night.


End file.
